Thin Lines
by Oh-So-Retro
Summary: There always seemed to be a thin line between those with everything and the ones who have nothing to lose. [AU]
1. Chapter One: Something Sweet Inside

**Disclaimer:** Oh Oh. Do I own School of Rock? Are you absolutely insane? NO!

**Note:** You better like this, or I'll...

* * *

**Chapter One: Find Something Sweet**

"Whoa! Check out Lucas!" Zack Mooneyham shouted out, pointing up towards the boy on the stage. At just that moment, Lucas did a perfect drum solo ending.

"That was a wicked awesome solo!" Marta congratulated him.

"That guy never slips up," Zack said excitedly.

"He's the king," Billy agreed staring at the boy, "He can do anything on that drum set and sound great! I've been trying to take up drumming, but it's been a drag so far." He rubbed his arms and hands, which were sore after some time of practicing.

"There's no one like Lucas," Summer sighed longingly. She looked over at the pretty brown-eyed girl who was sitting cross-legged on the grass beside her. "He's so hot. Don't you think so Katie?"

Katie Brown shrugged. She didn't think about Lucas that way or any way, for the matter of fact. She zipped up the front of her jacket and frowned. It was November and that was just a hated reminder that winter would soon be here.

Meaning it would take twice as long for her to get to _Band Practice_ walking or taking a taxi. Although she never took a taxi, it was a waste of perfectly good money she could spend on food. When she got home it would be even worse with her father shouting at her and her mother worrying. Talk about unbearable.

"It was okay," she said finally, focusing her gaze on the approaching boy. "Lucas has done better, and I heard a few mistakes."

Lucas strutted over just in time to hear the last bit. His bright green eyes looked into Katie's brown ones, daring her with the intensity of her stare. "I suppose you could do better, _Van Gough?_"

Katie frowned. It stung when he always made fun of her art. Still, Katie understood why others felt a need to poke fun at her ability to paint and draw. They were just jealous—even a little afraid—of the part of her that wasn't at all like them.

To an outsider, Katie wouldn't have appeared any different from anyone else in this grouping of rock'n'roll teens. She had normal dark brown hair, which from time to time she would swing back over her shoulders.

Her other friends would have about six piercing in their ears, however she didn't. She needed to keep up a good appearance, so she could get out of this hell-hole they called Omaha. She was the toughest and coolest rocker there was in the band, or around Omaha. Definitely not one to mess with, but a girl just the same.

But any outsider who thought that would be wrong. Katie was more than that. A lot more. She wasn't going to wind-up like her dead-beat parents and friends would—disgruntled factory workers in a small town, just like their parents. Oh sure, for a few years, playing on stage would give them a distraction from their dull lives. But eventually they'd get too old, and soon the playing would fade away like an old record player.

Luckily for her, she had something other than rock'n'roll to take her mind off things. Her artistic gift was her passion. Her gift from God. _My ticket out of Omaha_.

Someday Katie would become a real artist. But not here, which the idea of art was those fruits in a bowl paintings. Katie was determined to be a painter in the big city, or travel around Europe, painting famous monuments as well as enhance her skills in impressionism by visiting the _Louvre_ in Paris. She would be appreciated for her amazing gift, and not be treated like an idiot by the likes of Lucas McGee.

"Hey Katie, I'm talking to you!" Lucas barked right in her face. "Do you think you can top that then?"

Katie frowned again. She was tired out and really wanted to storm off home and finish that art piece for her college application. But he'd given her a direct dare and there was no way Katie was going to back down and let that loser get the better of her.

She stood up slowly, stretching her long legs. Then she flipped her hair behind her, grabbed her bass, and made her way towards the stage area.

The others, especially Lucas and Zack, watching with genuine interest as Katie plugged her bass into the amplifier. Her pick moved over the stings quickly, playing with her eyes shut and swaying in a tuned motion.

She was feeling the song wash over her, take control of the bass, and vibrating with the intensity of the notes. This had to be as close to happiness as anything, and Katie loved the feeling.

But even balloons had to be burst sometime. As she ended with a flurry, Katie pumped her fists into the air. _All right, in your face Lucas McGee._

She used her foot and dragged the cord from the amplifier, then with a quick removal of the wire from her bass, she triumphantly carried it over to where Lucas was sitting with the others. "That's how it's done," she said, shooting Lucas a smug look.

"Not bad," Lucas admitted, "But you've been learning and playing that song since forever. It's time you tried something new. I've got a new song down, although I need a bass player 'cause it's a duo. Drum and bass duo. You think you're up to it? I'd be glad to give you a little tutoring so you can get it just right."

Zack poked Summer in the side. "I'll bet he could show her a few moves," he joked.

Summer shot him a look. "Get your mind out of the gutter, you pervert."

Zack laughed and grabbed her around the waist. "Come on, you know you're the only one for me," he teased, playfully biting her earlobe.

Katie checked the time on a black plastic watch that was hidden beneath that thick jacket. "Not tonight. I've got to get home," she told Lucas, ignoring the comment directed at her from Zack. "Tomorrow's a school day. And this is my last year. I need decent grades."

Lucas snickered. "For what?"

She paused, a finger at her lips, pretending to be gazing at the sky. "Uh, college?" she said sarcastically. "I'm going to need a scholarship if I'm going to go. And they don't give those to people who achieve less than a _B_. I've got a science exam tomorrow, and somehow I don't think the name of the band who sung _Highway to Hell_ is going to be one of the questions."

"That would be _ACDC_," Zack noted with pride.

"You know that, and yet you can't get more than a _D_ in history?" Katie sighed, "What are those teachers thinking?"

"_ACDC's_ more important to me than one of those stupid Generals in the Russian Revolution Mr. Moon always making us memorize. What's that about, anyway? We don't even live in _Russia_."

"There's more to the world than Omaha," Katie reminded him.

"It's not as if we're ever going to see it," Zack moaned. "My old man was born in this place, and he's never been anywhere else. He's stuck here till he's dead."

"Doesn't mean we won't get out of here," Katie suggested.

"Yeah right," Lucas interrupted. "Now let me get this straight. You're going to be a famous artist right? Was that in Paris, Rome or London?" The others laughed at Lucas's posh-voice imitation.

Katie didn't join in with the giggling. Instead, she glared and then rolled her eyes. "Go ahead, make fun. But I'm not winding up working in the Jones Factory making all sorts of contraptions like my parents."

"Sure you will," Billy insisted. "Everyone in Omaha works there. Making things is out entire future. Even though it's pointless, it still pays." He laughed at the irony.

"Not everyone. Not me," Katie insisted.

"No, you won't wind up at the factory," Lucas agreed.

She looked at him, suspicious at his sudden show of support.

"You'll be trekking around the country following me," Lucas continued with an air of arrogance.

"Excuse me?" Katie asked. She was proven right with her suspicion. Lucas never supported anyone except herself.

"Sure. While I'm touring around the world, you'll be down there in the crowd, cheering me on. We'll travel the world together. If you're lucky, I'll even let you carry my drumsticks." He held his drumsticks out to her playfully, dangling them in front of her face. She pushed them away distastefully.

"Yeah, but she'll only do that until the baby Lucas and Lucy pop start popping out," Zack joked. "Then it's back to Omaha with you, Katie. Settle down, raise a family."

Katie sighed. These so-called friends had been with her for years, and they still didn't know a thing about her. If they did, they'd understand that she would not take to cheering an arrogant boy like Lucas on stage.

It would be the other way round, with her rocking out on stage and poor little Lucas looking glum that he wasn't the famous good-looking one. And certainly wasn't going to be the mother of Lucas McGee's babies. Much as he would take pleasure in _making those babies_ and wanting it _that way_.

Lucas had the hots for Katie since forever, although she's never even so much as kissed him—except for that childish spin the bottles game at Marta's birthday party. Since then, he'd been trying to persuade her daily. But that guy just wouldn't get the message.

Not that Lucas wasn't good-looking. Almost everyone found him attractive. What with his bright green eyes and dark brown hair, and a lean body that appeared athletic. Katie was well-aware that Lucas had dated—and probably slept with—at least half the girls in Omaha.

_The poor half._

The _rich girls_ wouldn't have anything to do with these _teenage delinquents_, the _"factory brats,"_ as they called them with disdain. Those girls had their sights on the sons of rich bankers, lawyers, doctors, and factory owners in town.

In Katie's point of view those rich teenagers were going to wind up just as them. After all, they'd be stuck in Omaha too. Their prisons would be bigger and more lavish then the standard track housing the parents' of her friends lived in. But they would be prisons just the same.

"See you later," Katie said with a harsh laugh as she slipped an arm through the bag which carried her bass, and headed towards home.

"Hey Katie," Lucas shouted as he hurried out of the building to catch up with her. "You coming to Band Practice tomorrow?"

Katie turned around and shook her head. "I can't. I've got to work."

"What time?"

"I'm going straight to the shop right after school."

Lucas studied his kit for a minute. "I got a busted skin on my drums on the last play," he admitted. "Do you think you could—fix it for me?"

Katie momentarily weighed this out. Lucas's drums had taken a rather hard beating these few weeks. He could probably use a whole new set. But he couldn't afford it. None of them had much cash anyway. She nodded.

Besides, Eric, the owner of the _Vintage Records_ music shop where Katie worked part time, usually didn't mind when she helped out people like Lucas McGee. Eric never tried to make money off the struggling bands. He made his living selling fancy custom guitars or CDs and all sorts of stuff to the wealthy children who saw playing as a hobby and trend, not a way of life.

"No problem," she agreed. "Just bring the busted drum by the shop tomorrow. If you're lucky, I could paint a custom design for you on the new skin."

Lucas grinned gratefully, "Thanks Katie. You're the best. Really."

"I know," she teased him as she headed down the street. "It's all of _you_ who keep on forgetting."

"I never forget," Lucas murmured under his breath as she disappeared from view.

* * *

**REVIEW**

REVIEW

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter Two: Bickering

**Note**: Just to clear a few things up. This is AU, and I have watched School of Rock before, I own the bloody DVD. And I just thought the plot of this great book fall in the romance of Freddy and Katie. The book's called Love & Skate. I recommend it, although it's not something challenging to read, more like a book to relax oneself. Freddy is coming in later, okay?

And Lucas is not going to end up with Katie. Katie already stated she had no such feelings for Lucas. And would you wait till everything is cleared up to flame. If you would be so gracious to prove me wrong about my story, please do. But if you've got nothing better than to say my story is disapproved by your standard of SOR fictions, please by all means, go to hell.

And since I do not live in America, I don't know which regions are wealthy or poor. Blah-blah-blah I do not know anything on America, so stop bothering me on facts!

**To all my other reviewers: **Thank you so much, I appreciate constructive criticism, but I have to draw the line somewhere. For the person who considered this fic AU and was sort of part flame, I appreciate your consideration.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Bickering

_Vintage Records _was rather empty on this day, with only a few customers browsing about. Katie was rearranging racks of CDs that were shipped in just today, when the store bell rang. In stepped her father, who by the looks of it, had just got off work.

"Katie? You were late getting home yesterday! I want you in by six or else," her father warned with a pointed finger. Katie ignored her father, and kept on rearranging the stacks. Finally she looked up just in time to see him stalk off again, with no explanation for this public outburst. A strong hands gripped her shoulder, and she stiffened before she heard the soothing voice of her boss.

"Don't worry Katie," Eric said lightly, "I'll let you off early tonight. You're the best employee anyway, you deserve a break."

"I'm your only employee," she said cheekily.

"But still the best." Katie smiled at his complement.

Katie had studied Eric's features, he was quite old, and loved to play just about everything, from drums to the piano. He was a multi-talented man when it came to musical instruments. She had seen the walls of his private office, adorned with pictures of him on stage playing. Katie could never spend long in there snooping around, because every time she thought she was alone, Eric would once again find her, too shoo out.

Just like he did this time.

"Out Katie," he hissed playfully, "Next time you won't be so lucky."

"Darn."

Katie collided into a solid object and took a more careful look to whom she had bumped into. After she realized it was Lucas, she didn't need to be so polite anymore.

"Hi Katie," he greeted her. One arm was draped over what seemed his broken drum.

"Give it here," she managed to sigh out. Extending her arm, she unhooked it from his grasp and settled it on the table.

Eric came around from the back to see Lucas. "What are you doing here?" he asked, "I thought you were supposed to be at Band Practice."

"I could—but I busted my drum," Lucas explained.

"Meaning you came to Katie for a free fix-up?"

"Ooh, busted," Katie muttered, biting her lip.

"But I haven't got any—"

"Who said anything about money?" Cody replied, "I only said you had to pay—in whatever means necessary. So you can start by helping Katie stack these—many CDs."

Lucas's face lit into a smile. "Awesome."

Lucas got busy and took the pile of CDs that Katie handed to him. "Here you do these," she started saying, "And I'll go over there and repair your stupid drum."

Lucas nodded as he shifted through the names of the bands. Katie sighed and gave up. Whenever Lucas was near any CDs, his impulse was to buy. Although you couldn't blame him. Most of the CDs in _Vintage Records_, were suited to the tastes of all the band members and sort of inspired them.

It took them four hours to get everything done, and when they managed to do that, Eric had let Katie go. She needed to gather a few things before she arrived home anyway. Lucas had stayed behind, sort of filling in for Katie's absence.

* * *

Katie made her way down to the local art shop, where the best quality art supplies were. She needed to buy a few objects to finish up her creation.

"Hi Katie," Pricilla greeted her regular customer, "The airbrush you ordered a few days ago arrived today."

She smiled at Pricilla. "I know," she replied, "That's why I'm here."

Katie took the object and prepared to get out her wallet, then she saw the price.

"$50?" she exclaimed. That's even without the tax.

"Well the supplier raised the price, so I had to as well."

Katie started to panic, she didn't have enough money to buy this. She only had about $43 in her wallet.

"Can I," she started to say, racking her brain. "Can I just give you what I've got now and pay the rest later?"

Pricilla shook her head in dismay. "Sorry Katie, I don't run my shop like Eric does."

She started to get desperate. "Please," she said, "I really need it. To finish my application, or I won't be able to apply."

"I'm so sorry Katie, but I can't."

Katie desperately wanted the airbrush, but she had too much pride to cry in public. But she couldn't stop a tear running down her face. That's when she saw _him_ staring. One of those rich kids. She couldn't quite place where she had seen him before. His clean cut floppy blond hair and his distinctive brown eyes, and he was quite good-looking. He was wearing an _ACDC_ T-shirt, but Katie could see that it wasn't a genuine vintage tee.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped.

The boy had the decency to smile at her. He thought this situation was quite amusing.

"What, you've never seen someone who couldn't pay for something?" she said spitefully towards him.

Pricilla gave a warning stare at Katie, but she took notice.

"Katie—wait, you can have the airbrush. You can have it. Just pay me what you have. But this will be only a one time off," Pricilla rambled.

Katie looked at her skeptically. She knew it wasn't just because she had this urge to help struggling artists. She followed Pricilla's gaze and found it resting on that boy.

Naturally, she put two and two together and the result was outrage. "He paid for me?" she whispered viciously. She stormed up to the boy in anger, jabbing at his chest. "I—don't—need—your—charity."

"I didn't mean anything," he said, his voice was so smooth, so husky, she almost forgot that she was mad at him. "You were just so desperate—and I had my credit card."

_Desperate._

She looked at the airbrush which was packed and fitted into a box. "Look," she said, "I'll give you the money when I get my next pay. Just give me your address—"

"I told you," he replied, "it's a gift. Take it."

"No really," she insisted. But he had already exited the shop.

Pricilla shook her head at Katie.

_If she knew that was Freddy Jones, the grandson of the owner of Jone's factory, she wouldn't have shunned him like that._

Katie scornful towards the boy and thought to herself, _I definately won't be seeing him again._

But that was where she was wrong.


	3. Chapter Three: Burger and Fries

**Note:** Freddy has never been in the School Of Rock Band before. (Sad, I know. I debated this issue with myself for a while before coming to this solution. You'll know why later on in the story.)

**To my lovely reviewers:** You—do—not—know how much I love you! Thanks for your reviews, you've brightened up my particularly dull day, filled with exam results. I don't thank one individually usually, this is just a one time off.

**Remussweetie** (I like Lucas too. I think he's rather hot…mmm.)

**Nanners-77** (Thank you, I rather enjoyed reading that comment. I usually find it distasteful, although I haven't really gotten a flame…but thanks for your comment, I try hard not to over-detail people into boredom)

**–Hermione-Fred-Forever- **(I'm so glad that you have found happiness in these SOR fics. Hermione/Fred are quite a cute couple, although I prefer Draco and Hermione.)

**missbaudelaire** (Thank you. I like reading and writing AUs, if you want you can read my Hermione/Draco AU fic. _A Dirty Little Secret_.)

**The Cheezhead** (I was thinking of putting it in my summary, but I thought it ruined the summary.)

**holly **(I've put the note up for you.)

**nikster09** (I'm glad you like my story, so here's the next update.)

* * *

**Chapter Three: Burger and Fries**

"Need a lift home?"

Katie looked around as she heard the sound of his voice. She couldn't but groan in frustration. What did he not understand when she said she didn't need his charity? What could he have possibly not understood? Didn't she make it clear enough? And yet, there he was, standing next to his silver Beetle convertible smiling at her.

"No thanks, I think I'll walk," she declined gruffly. She then turned and continued to walk down the street.

"I wouldn't mind, really," Freddy said. "I owe you at least that much."

"You _owe_ me?" Katie stopped and turned around.

"Yes. I really upset you. And I feel guilty about it," he replied, sounding incredibly sincere.

"Don't," she said indignantly, "Just leave me alone."

Freddy shook his head in amazement. "You're really—unique, you know that?" he said, amusement in his voice. He shot her an appreciative grin. "The girls I know love it when we guys buy them treats. The more ludicrously expensive the better. Hell, they _expect_ it. But you—"

"I'm _nothing_ like the _girls_ you know," Katie scoffed.

"You're not," he agreed. "But—I'd like to get to know you."

"Why are so interested in me?" she asked him.

"Maybe I have a thing for girls who throw tantrums in art shops," he teased, flashing a sly, sexy grin. The effect was not lost on Katie. "Come on, hop in. I'll even put the top down. That way you won't have to _endure my prep school odor_."

"Your what?"

The boy laughed. "You think I'm not aware of what you and your friends say about us? That you can smell us a mile away?"

"How do you know—?"

"I know a lot more than you think," he continued smugly. "I know that you and your friends hang out at that vacant theatre behind _Jones Factory_ downing beer and playing dirty tricks on kids like me. Which incidentally, isn't exactly fair, since you have never tried to _talk_ to one of us."

"Excuse me? What about you and _your_ friends? You cross the street when you see one of us coming toward you on the sidewalk. We can see your faces."

"I think you enjoy seeing us cower," Freddy answered calmly, a knowing look coming over his features. "But I can't seem to imagine why."

That statement infuriated Katie. This—this boy acted as if he knew everything about her—and her friends—when he actually didn't know a thing.

She wanted to punch him.

Wipe that smug grin off his face.

Angrily, she took the bag containing the boxed up airbrush in it and hurled it onto the hood of his car.

"Hey! What was that all about?" he demanded. "What did my car ever do to you?" He pointed to the dent in the hood she had caused. "I'm going to have to get that fixed, you know? How about your new gift? Do I have to replace that too?"

Katie turned red. She was in trouble now. "I'm—I'm sorry," she stammered. "I didn't mean to—I was just rather angry—I'll—I'll pay you back, whatever it costs." Katie looked into the bag. "I think the airbrush is okay. It's all boxed up and everything—but I'm really sorry—"

"Relax," he said. "It's just a dent. Nothing to worry about." He stopped and a playful smile graced his lips. "Although I think you need to get to the root of this unfathomable anger you have against small cars."

Katie laughed despite her foolishness.

"That's better." He gave her a wink. "So what do you say we discuss this problem of yours over dinner or something?"

Katie stared at him incredulously. After all this he still wanted to talk to her, much less take her out?

Obviously this boy wasn't used to anyone saying no to him.

In fact, maybe the whole reason of his interest was because she was so totally uninterested him. So naturally, Katie did the one thing she was certain would turn him off. She said yes.

"Fine," she sighed, "I give in. Tomorrow night, seven o'clock."

"Yes! I mean great." Freddy exclaimed excitedly. He pulled a Palm Pilot from his pocket. "Just give me your address. I'll pick you up and we can go—"

"That's not necessary." She smiled coyly, placing a hand over the screen. "Just meet at Hamburger Heaven at seven."

He studied her face for a moment, unsure of what to make of her choice of restaurants. "Hamburger Heaven—" he murmured, considering the idea. "It's a date."

"See you there," Katie replied as he got into his car and closed the door.

She smiled to herself as he drove off. She knew she had seen that last of him.

That jerk.

There was no way in hell he'd ever show up at a place like Hamburger Heaven. A boy of his money would not have the nerve.


	4. Chapter Four: Fred Jenkins

**Disclaimer: **I do not own School of Rock.

**Note: **This is the longest update yet. I expect at least...35 to 40 reviews. I'm begging. Please?

* * *

**Chapter Four: Fred Jenkins**

"We missed you at practice, Katie," Zack said, taking a swig of cola. It was a Saturday evening, the day after the incident. "You should have seen Lucas at the drums. He was getting down—and I mean not just on the drums." Zack nudged the boy mentioned beside.

Lucas smirked triumphantly in Katie's direction. "It was nothing."

"Man, it was too," Zack insisted. "It was pure—genius. After doing this slam-down awesome solo, he hit it off with this insanely hot girl!"

"Sorry I missed it," Katie told him sincerely. "But I was painting all morning, and then I had to go to work. I have a job to keep." She leaned back on the seat and sighed. Another Saturday night at Hamburger Heaven. They were definitely in a rut.

"What were you painting," Summer asked, sounding vaguely interested. She swiped a fry from Zack's plate.

"Well, I—," Katie began.

"Hey!" Zack shouted. "That's mine."

"Come and get it," Summer teased, placing the tip of the French fry between her lips, letting it dangle.

Zack bit the end of the fry and kept nibbling until his lips reached Summer's. "I don't know which I like better, French fries or Summer's kisses."

"You should know which…" Summer joked, playfully hitting him over the head.

"It's you, babe, always you," Zack vowed, leaning over and giving her a kiss.

"Hey, get a room you two," Billy groused.

"As I was saying," Katie continued in a stern voice, "I painted a picture of the Notre-Dame. The one with all the gargoyle statues and steeples."

The others looked at her blankly.

"Forget it," she sighed. "It was very intricate, with the play on light and dark. I am so glad I had the new nozzle to work with."

"So you saved enough up for it?" Marta asked.

Katie shook her head. "Not exactly."

"You lifted it?" Marta asked incredulously.

"No!" Katie insisted. "I wouldn't do that. Actually, I couldn't afford the nozzle and the airbrush, but some rich kid offered to pay for me."

Up until that moment, Lucas had been busy looking out the window and eyeing a raven-haired girl who was straddling the back of her boyfriend's Harley. But now his attention was focused on Katie.

"What rich kid?" he asked her.

"I don't know. He didn't exactly give me his name."

"What'd he want in return—for this—favor?" Lucas demanded.

"Nothing," Katie told him. "That was what's so weird about the whole exchange."

"Oh come on, they don't do stuff like this for charity," Lucas insisted.

"This one did."

"I don't believe you," Lucas said. He looked at her accusingly.

"Well not all guys are like you Lucas," Katie told him.

"They just wish they were," Billy joked. He gave Lucas a congratulatory pat on the back, and pointed towards the raven-haired girl's seat. Now she was obviously eyeing Lucas.

"My man!" Zack said. But Lucas had lost interest in the girl. He was focused on Katie. "What were you doing, hanging with that guy?" he demanded.

"What?" Katie answered. She was insulted. "Nothing. I needed an airbrush, he felt like being generous. It's nothing. And besides, I'm not ever going to see him again."

"Was he cute?" Marta asked.

Katie shrugged. "He looked like all the rest of them. They seem to be clones of each other. Like the Nazi Youth."

"Let me guess," Lucas snapped. "He was about six feet tall with straight blond hair."

"How'd you know that?" Katie asked, surprised.

"He's standing right out there," Lucas replied, pointing his drumstick to the edge of the parking lot.

Katie whipped around quickly. Sure enough, there he was, standing next to his silver Beetle. "I never though he'd actually…" she murmured under her breath.

"The guts to what?" Lucas demanded.

"He said he wanted to take me out to eat," Katie explained, incredulous. "I told him to meet me here."

"Well, here he is," Lucas said, sounding very much like a jealous boyfriend. "Now get rid of him."

The proprietary tone in Lucas's voice really pissed Katie off. He'd no right to tell her what to do. She didn't belong to him—or to anyone else. She certainly wasn't about to listen to Lucas just because he ordered her to.

"Watch it," Lucas hissed at her.

"Watch _this_," Katie told him as she strutted out of the restaurant smiling triumphantly.

* * *

"You said eight right?" Freddy said. Katie took his arm in hers, making sure they were in plain view of the others. He seemed surprised at her sudden show of affection, but said nothing.

"Yes," Katie murmured.

"Sorry I'm a little late. I didn't—"

"Let me guess. You don't know this side of Omaha really well," Katie interrupted him.

"Actually, I was going to say that I ran out of gas and I had to drive around till I found an open station," he replied.

"Oh."

Freddy smiled slightly, pleased that he'd thrown her off guard. "Are you hungry?" he asked her.

Katie nodded. "I'm always hungry. They make the best burgers here."

"Now that's what I like to hear," Freddy laughed. "Most of the girls I know eat nothing but salad with lemon wedges when they're out, or are on a diet."

"I don't diet," Katie assured him.

Freddy looked at her appreciatively. "You don't need to."

"I have a huge appetite, with a fast metabolism rate."

"Well then, let's go in," Freddy said. "I want to try one of those delicious burgers you recommended."

Katie plopped down in one of the booths near the door. She laughed as she watched the expression on Freddy's face as he looked at the seat on his side of the table. The plastic was torn and a few springs were popping through. Still, Katie has to give him some credit for sitting down without any complaint.

She wasn't nearly as pleased with the behavior of her friends, however. They raced over and grabbed the booth right beside. Lucas positioned himself in the seat that faced Katie. She made a point of looking directly at Freddy and avoiding the accusing look of Lucas's glare.

"So, what will you have?" the waitress asked as she walked over to the table, pad in hand.

"Do you have any menus?" Freddy asked her politely.

The waitress heaved a heavy sigh. "Where do you thing you are?" she asked him, pointing to a blackboard over the counter. "It's all up there."

"I'll have a cheeseburger and a Sprite," Katie told the waitress.

"I'll have the same," Freddy said.

As the waitress walked away chuckling, they fell into silence, each a little uncomfortable with the situation. Just then, Zack peeked over the side of his booth. "You got any money, Katie?" he called over to her. "We're trying to get enough to get a basket of cheese fries."

"Maybe her date has a buck or two," Lucas suggested with a snide air. "He looks as if his wallet's full."

"Actually, I…" Freddy started to reach into his pocket, but Katie reached across the table and rested her arm on his arm.

"Don't bother," she said. "I got it." She reached into her front pocket and pulled out a wrinkled dollar bill. "You owe me," she told Zack. He just shot her a playful grin back.

"Did you hear what they're going to do to the theatre by the mill?" Katie overheard Lucas ask the others. "The one Eric's saving up for? Apparently, they don't want to give him permission to buy it for a proper concert hall. They said it's something or the other of crap."

"That's what they say. But you know it's all about that asshole Jack Jones," Zack added. "He doesn't want a concert hall next to his crappy mill. Heck, he doesn't want a concert hall anywhere! And those people on the council are all on his payroll. They will do whatever he says."

"I don't know that Old Man Jones's problem is," Summer said, "Our music isn't exactly bothering them."

"You know hot rich people are," Lucas said, emphasizing the words and speaking louder for Katie's sake. "They want to control everything. And if they can't control it, they get rid of it, once and for all. I guess they'd all be happy if we dropped dead."

"Old Man Jones is almost dead," Billy mused. "Wouldn't it be funny if they buried him in the empty theatre and we built the concert hall over him. He'd be turning over in his grave." He collapsed in a fit of laughter at the thought of it. Soon all of them were laughing.

Katie rolled her eyes. Normally, she would be laughing along as well, making fun of the rich kids with the others. But for some reason, tonight she was slightly embarrassed by their behavior.

"You know, I don't even know your name," she said, trying to lighten the mood at the table. "I'm Katie Brown."

"And I'm…" Freddy stopped for a moment. Katie saw him squirming around in his seat. Lucas and her friends must really be making him uncomfortable. "I'm Fred Jenkins."

Katie was relieved from more conversation making, when the waitress arrived with their burgers.

"Two cheeseburgers," the waitress said, placing the giant, sloppy burgers in front of them. She looked at Freddy and laughed. "I hope it's just the way you like it."

"I'm sure it'll be great," Freddy replied. He placed a napkin on his lap and reached for his knife and fork. But he stopped as he saw Katie pick up her cheeseburger and take a huge bite.

"Oh god, this is so good," Katie said as tomato sauce slowly dripped down her chin. Freddy picked up his napkin and reached across the table, gently wiping the sauce from her face. The act, so simple, yet so intimate, took her by complete surprise. "Thanks," she murmured.

Freddy smiled at her as he took a bite of his own burger. "Whoops," he said, laughing as a big stream of ketchup slipped off the bun and onto the table. "This is tough to eat," he said.

"It takes practice," Katie chuckled.

"I guess," Freddy agreed. He picked up the burger again, but this time his watch slipped of his wrist and landed with a clank in the puddle of tomato sauce he'd just dropped. Katie shook her head in amusement. Freddy picked up the watch and wiped the watch fiddling with the watch.

"Darn clasp," Freddy said irritated. He placed the watch in his pocket and faced Katie. "so tell me about your painting. What kind of stuff do you do? Is it some sort of abstract airbrushing? Or is it like pop art?"

Katie looked at him, surprised. No one in Omaha ever seemed particularly interested in her artwork except her Aunt Dido. "Well, I do most of my painting with an airbrush," she said slowly, trying to come up with the words to describe the paintings she's been working on most recently. "It's not really abstract. I love playing with the light and dark, creating the mood of the painting. I guess it has some impressionism in it too, because sometimes I paint them the way I feel them."

"So you're a modern-day Monet," Freddy mused.

Katie was impressed. None of her friends even knew what impressionism was—much less naming one.

"Monet was apparently eccentric in his time, like you," Freddy suggested playfully.

"How do you know so much about art?"

Freddy took a huge sip of his Sprite. "I spent a whole summer a the Musee D'Orsay when I was in Paris."

"So you want to be an artist?" she asked him finally.

"Me? No way," Freddy exclaimed. "I'm more of a fanatic for music."

"The world needs more of those." Katie smiled shyly. "You know, I never really thanked you for the airbrush."

"You did," Freddy assured her. "You agreed to join me for dinner at this lovely restaurant." He glanced over rot the griddle.

"I guess this isn't exactly what you're used to, but—" Katie began.

"You never expected me to show up, did you?" Freddy interrupted her. He looked her straight in the eye, watching for her reaction.

"Sure I did," Katie replied. She looked mildly guilty. She was a terrible liar. "I guess not."

"It's okay. I came on pretty strong," he admitted. "You were right to try and get rid of me. But as you can see, it didn't work. I'm here."

She took one last loud slurp from her glass, sipping up the last drop of her Sprite.

"You two finished?" the waitress mumbled as she came over to the table and reached for their empty food plates.

"Do you want anything else?" Freddy asked Katie.

She shook her head. "I'm full."

"I guess we'll have to check, please," Freddy told the waitress.

She nodded and pulled the pencil from behind her ear. "I'm just warning you. We don't take credit cards."

"That's okay," Freddy assured her. "I've got cash."

"I'll bet you do," the waitress murmured as she handed him the bill for the meal. "That'll be thirteen-fifty."

Freddy pulled a twenty from his waller and handed it to her. "Keep the change."

Katie shook her head and frowned. She's almost started to like this guy, until he started to flash his wealth around.

"What's the matter?" Freddy asked, noticing the sudden change of expression on her face.

"Nothing," Katie muttered.

"No, something's bothering you. What'd I do?"

"Do you think throwing your money around makes you better than us?" she demanded.

"What do you mean?" Freddy asked her genuinely confused. "I gave her a good tip, she worked hard."

"How would you know?"

Freddy sighed. "I know because I worked as a waiter last summer at a restaurant. It's tough."

Katie snorted. "Sure."

"I was," he insisted. "I really wanted a motorcycle. My parents refused to let me get one. So I went out and earned the money for it."

Katie wasn't sure which shocked her more—fact that he'd worked or that he rode a motorcycle. Neither fit her idea of a rich kid. "You have a motorcycle?"

Freddy nodded. "A real sweet Honda."

"So how come you came here in your car?"

"I didn't want you to get the wrong impression," Freddy joked. "I'm not some tough biker guy."

Katie looked at his clean, neat jeans and his other designer-vintage garments. "No kidding," she teased.

Freddy laughed with her—a rich, genuine chuckle, free of any of the anger or hostility her friends often had lurking behind their laughter. She liked the sound of it.

She stared across the table into the hazel-brown eyes of this perfect stranger with whom she'd obviously fallen for. She and Freddy were from different worlds, and yet here they were, having a great conversation, laughing, eating on a date. Katie suddenly realized she'd never been on a real date before.

Katie sensed that she wasn't the only one that had fallen hard. He felt it too. She knew that for sure, when suddenly, without warning, he leaned across the table and kissed Katie gently on the lips. Then he leaped backward in his seat, as though even he was surprised by what he had done.

"What—" Katie stammered.

"I'm sorry," Freddy apologized. "I didn't mean to—it just sort of seemed like—wow. Hey Katie, I—"

"It's okay," Katie told him softly. "I liked it."

Freddy seemed surprised. "You did?"

Katie nodded. "I like you too." And to show him just how much, she leaned across the table and returned the kiss.


	5. Chapter Five: Ride of Her Life

**Note: **Made some minor changes because of all the typos.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Ride of Her Life**

Lucas and friends had long gone left the booth in the restaurant. Their money had run out quite quickly, and so were their attention span in the love-bird's intellectual conversation on art. Their ran-sacking party had ended in the parking lot, were all of them were swigging beer and laughing at each other's crazy antics.

Even though everyone else wasn't paying attention to Katie, Lucas was. He had seen everything. She had kissed that rich boy. The enemy.

"Check out the car," Lucas shouted, jumping from the pavement to Freddy's Beetle. "Let's jump it." Zack enthusiastically joined. Billy was there alongside them, bounding happily. All three of them began pushing on the hood of the car, bouncing it up and down and moving around the parking lot.

_Bang._

The side of the crashed into the truck beside it. "Oh look," Lucas said with fake concern. "He's got a dent. Now the car's lopsided. Whatever shall we do?"

"We could dent the other side," Zack suggested excitedly, pressing harder on the hood of the car.

"Oh yeah!" Billy agreed, giving the hood a hard push.

By now, a crowd had gathered around Lucas, Zack and Billy. The other Hamburger Heaven customers were cheering them on with the kind of vigor that could only be achieved when deeply inebriated and bored.

"Is that?"Freddy shouted, "My car!" He raced out of the restaurant, leaving a shocked Katie standing there on her own. Quickly, she hurried off after him.

"Fred, be careful," she started. But her voice was drowned out by the noise in the parking lot.

"Get off of my car!" Freddy demanded.

Lucas plopped himself down on the hood of the car, hard. He folded his arms across his chest. "I don't think so."

"I said get off," Freddy insisted again.

"Sorry, I don't talk money. Do you, Zack?"

"How much of this money are you talking about?" Zack replied before laughing while shaking his head, as he leaped up onto the hood of the car beside Buzz.

Freddy shook his head and pulled the keys from his pocket. He opened the door and hopped in.

"Fred, are you crazy?" Katie asked.

At first, Freddy looked at her oddly. Then he slammed the door shut. "Sorry Katie, I hate to eat and run, but I think it's time for me to go." He winked in her direction. "Next time I pick the restaurant, okay?"

Before Katie had any chance to answer, Freddy revved up the engine.

"He wouldn't dare," Lucas laughed, staying put atop the car.

But Lucas underestimated Freddy's anger. Freddy popped the Beetle into drive, then quickly hit the brake. Lucas and Zack flew off the hood and landed in the parking lot. Before they could get up and chase him, Freddy had whipped the Beetle around. He sped off out of the parking lot, leaving Katie standing alone in the night.

Summer leaned on the counter by the cash register at Vintage Records and stared at Katie through tired eyes. It was Sunday morning, and Summer and Zack had been up all night. Sure, some of it had been fun, but most of the night they'd been arguing about Katie.

"The boys are really angry at you Katie," Summer informed her. "What were you thinking?"

"I never figured he'd show," Katie told her. "I assumed he would be too scared." Her mind raced back to the parking lot the night before. "Maybe he should have been."

"Oh come on. They were just having a little fun," Summer defended her boyfriend. "Besides, the dents were small."

"He's still got to pay to fix them," Katie reminded her. "I don't know what_ they _were thinking."

"Why are you defending that—rich kid for?" Summer began.

"His name is Fred," Katie reminded her.

"Oh right. F-r-e-d," Summer's voice took on a different tone as she said the name. "Anyway, what are you worried about him for? Did you see what he did to Zack? And Lucas too. They could have been seriously injured."

Katie didn't say anything. She knew what Summer meant. It wasn't level-headed the way Fred had gone after Lucas and Zack. Without prior notice, Katie disappeared into the backroom or one would call the storeroom, leaving Summer there by the counter.

As she was inside, the door to the shop opened, and the jingling bells signaled Lucas and Billy's arrival.

"Where is she?" Lucas demanded.

"In the back," Summer replied quietly. "It wasn't her fault last night. She never thought the guy would show up."

"She didn't seem too anxious to see him go," Lucas shot back. "Someone needs to remind her to live in reality."

"And you're that person?" Summer asked.

"Who would be better?" Billy questioned her. "You? You and Marta probably thought that jerk was hot or something."

"Oh right," Summer scoffed. "Rich boys get me off. It's all I think about when I'm making out with Zack."

"Bet Zack would love to hear that one," Billy chuckled.

"Katie's got no interest in those rich kids," Summer reassured him. "She knows where her roots are."

"I'm pretty sure where I'm going to," Katie interrupted as she walked out of the storeroom. "And that's out of here."

Summer blushed. "I'm sorry Katie. I was—trying to—"

"I know," Katie assured her. "But you don't need to fight all my battles with Lucas or anyone else. I can do it all on my own."

Billy tried to change the awkward situation. "Are you coming to Band Practice today?"

"As soon as I get off work here," Katie said. "Probably around five."

Lucas looked at her skeptically. "What, no plans with your rich lover boy?" he asked sarcastically. "Isn't he flying you off to Europe on his yacht?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "A yacht, is a freaking boat, you moron." She laughed Lucas blushed a deep red. "Anyway, I don't think I'll see him anymore. He doesn't have my phone number or my address. And I'm pretty sure all of you scared him away from Hamburger Heaven for good."

"That was the plan," Lucas told her pointedly.

"It worked wonders," Katie replied, avoiding Lucas's triumphant grin. "You guys better get out of here. I've got work to do. I'll meet you at Band Practice, I promise."

As the Wild Bunch left the store, Katie busied herself rearranging the T-shirts on the rack. The girls who'd been in earlier left them all over the floor as they tried on different varieties. She was crouched down on the floor picking up a pile of clothing when the bells above the door jingled again.

"Can I help—ow!" Katie stood up to greet the custimer, then winced in pain as she banged her head on the metal rack above. A string of curses left her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Freddy asked, rushing over to help her up.

Katie rubbed the top of her head. An egg-shaped lump was forming. But she was pretty sure that wasn't the reason for her sudden lightheadedness or the pounding in her chest.

Those were all because of him.

"Fred," she said. "What are you doing here?"

_Fred. _He frowned slightly. "I came to see you," he told her.

"But how?"

"I heard someone mention that you worked here," he replied. "Remember? You told me something about Vintage Records, and I was absolutely enthralled by your shop." He looked around at the many T-shirts and posters and CDs.

Katie blushed excitedly. He'd really been paying attention that evening. He hasn't missed a thing. Then again, neither had she. If she recalled, she'd been staring at him pretty heavily.

Freddy seemed to like the fact that she was blushing, because his warm grin grew even wider. "I'm here to apologize for the other night, and my immediate departure. And throw in my end of the deal."

"Excuse me?"

"You said you'd go to dinner with me again. And you promised to let me pick the restaurant."

Katie drew in a deep breath. She wasn't so sure that was a good idea. The restaurants he was used to were much more elegant that what she was used to. They probably cost a fortune. And besides, she'd heard stories about boys like him. After they took a girl out and spend a ton of cash on her, they usually expected something return.

"Maybe we could compromise. Go to a movie or something."

Freddy shook his head. "No way. This is my turn. Don't worry. All those rumors about my friends and me are greatly exaggerated."

Katie blushed redder. It was like he could read her mind.

"Do your parents get mad if you go out on a school night?" Freddy asked her. "I was thinking we could go to Chez Français on Wednesday."

_Would my parent get mad? _Katie sighed. Her father would not notice—much less care. Her mother might be slightly worried, but would be too timid of a confrontation to actually say anything. "They're fine," she told him finally.

"Good, then it's a date!" Freddy exclaimed in a burst of relief that let Katie know he'd been nervous about asking her.

"Why don't you give me your address?" Freddy asked her. "I'll pick you up."

Katie fingered the bracelet on her wrist nervously. She didn't want him picking her up at her house. Not that she as ashamed of where she lived—exactly. Maybe a little. But she was more worried that he'd expect to meet her parents.

"Look, I have to work Wednesday after school anyway," Katie told him quickly. "Why don't you just pick me up here?"

"Okay," he agreed. "What time do you get off?"

"Six thirty."

"Well, I guess I should be going," Freddy said, suddenly seemed uncomfortable under her gaze. He looked out the window for a moment.

Katie nodded. "Don't worry, the coast's clear. They left a little while ago."

"I wasn't worried about—"

"Sure you weren't," Katie told him. "And I don't blame you. Lucas and Zack can be real—I'm sorry about your car. _Again_."

"I rode my bike here."

"The one you earned the cash for being a waiter?"

Freddy nodded. "Take a look."

Katie followed him to the shop door and looked out into the parking lot. Sure enough, a sleek motorcycle with a helmet slung over its steering was parked there.

"Would you believe I've never been on a motorcycle?" Katie hinted.

Freddy looked at her surprised. "A girl like you?" He smiled enticingly at her. "Would you like a ride now?"

She nearly bounded along the pavement excitedly. "Yes."


	6. Chapter Six: The Long Wait

**A/N:** I'm so incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in ages. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I'm already writing the seventh chapter so don't despair.

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Long Wait**

* * *

"Can't we ride a little longer?" Katie begged as he slowly came to a halt outside Vintage Records. 

Freddy looked at his watch and grinned. "Your boss said you could only have an hour off." He helped her down. "I want to stay on his good side."

"Suck up," she said dejectedly. She playfully gave his bike a little push, not knowing that it would tip off-balance and end up on the ground. "Shit…" She rushed over to the motorcycle, heaving it to its upright position.

"I am so sorry!" She apologized.

He looked at her weirdly, and then ended up with a cheesy grin on his face. "It's fine." He rushed off to see if there was any damage to it. Thankfully there were none.

"You do realise that when it comes to transportation you are a menace to society," he teased. "First my car, then my motorcycle—I suggest taking the _bus _to Chez Français."

"Fine by me," she said sincerely.

"I was only kidding," Freddy assured her. "My car will be fixed by then, but for safety measures, I'm renting a tank on that night. I don't think you will be able to inflict any major damages."

"I don't know," she teased. "My fists of fury are quite not what they might seem." Then Katie burst into laughter.

"Katie! Some stock just arrived, I need you to help me unload some stuff," Eric shouted as his head popped round the door.

"My cue to leave," Freddy sighed. He hopped upon his bike. "See you on Wednesday."

Katie's eyes widened as she realised his words, _Wednesday._

Her hands reached to her mobile and dialled in the number needed. Words she never thought she'd ever say flew out of her mouth, "Summer! I have _nothing_ to wear."

Katie slipped down the narrow path to the main road. It was three o'clock on a Wednesday afternoon, and she knew better than to let her friends see her skipping Band Practice. She didn't want to make up any stupid excuses for not hanging out. And surely she couldn't tell them the truth.

"Hey, Katie." Zack's voice was easily recognisable as Katie crossed the street. He was standing, or making that leaning, up against a stop sign.

"Oh, hey Zack," Katie greeted him, trying to sound as normal as possible. Not that Zack could have picked up any subtle differences in her voice and the state she was in. Katie stepped back. "You reek of alcohol. Where have you been?"

"I had a science test last period," he explained.

Katie looked at him curiously. "And of course Mr. Ellis had you taste the difference between beer and lager?" she inquired sarcastically.

"Nope, skipped it, spent the _whole afternoon here._"

Ordinarily, Katie would be convincing Zack that this was not the best way of going about it, but today she just wanted to get out of there. "Oh well. See you later Zack." She hurried off in the direction of Vintage Records.

But he wasn't letting her go so easily. "You know Katie, you're breaking my best mate's heart," he slurred, leaning at an angle that seemed as if he was about to fall.

"Zack," she said. "Lucas has no heart."

He focused his eyes on her. "You know that's not true, he is in _love _with you. But you keep blowing him off. I mean he understands if it's for your art or something, but for some rich kid? That's really harsh."

Katie stiffened and tried convincing herself that Lucas had no idea about tonight's dinner with Fred.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said quickly, maybe a bit too quickly.

"I don't either," Zack said. "But Lucas can't stop thinking about it."

"Yeah well, whatever." Zack left her at that and promptly threw up on the grass groaning. Katie quickly departed.

**-------&&-------**

Katie sensed Eric lingering behind her back. She slowly turned around and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "What?" she demanded.

"Nothing," he retorted. "Why?"

She coughed. "You were staring at me."

"Oh, that," Eric replied. He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I was wondering why you've been dropping things all afternoon."

Katie blushed and too soon knocked over a stack of well-organised CDs. She groaned in frustration, knowing that she'd have to re-stack them.

"Well," she murmured, "I'm nervous."

"About the mysterious event tonight?" Eric asked. "The one where you need to use my back office as a dressing room?"

Katie nodded. "It's actually for a date."

He smiled. "I'm sure you'll have a great time."

"I hope so," Katie began. She took a deep breath. Eric would be a good person to talk to about this whole thing with Fred. He was unprejudiced. On the other hand, he'd been one of a band, and he was pretty loyal when it came to his 'own kind.' Still, sometimes he had good advice. "He's not like us, you know."

"He's not?"

Katie shook her head. "He's different."

"What?" Eric asked her with mock concern. "He's not human is he? Katie, I know you must be very extravagant and all—but dating a dog is taking it too far."

She coughed and sent a glare his way. "No, I just meant he's rich and up there in society."

"Oh."

"But he's different than the rest of them."

Eric nodded slowly and ran one of his well-worn hands over his thick beard. "You've met the rest of them?" he asked calmly.

"No. I mean, he's rich, but he's not," she said, pausing for a moment before continuing, "well, a loser."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Katie sighed heavily. "You do know what I mean."

"I think I do, and frankly, I'm disappointed in you."

Her head snapped up and looked squarely at him, her face fell. "I knew you would be. Clinically insane! Me going to some fancy restaurant with him. Everyone will be mad if they catch me with him. I should probably not go. But I want to as well."

Eric walked over and put a strong arm around Katie's shoulder. "No, you should go. I'm not disappointed in you because you're getting to know him, or dating him. I'm disappointed you're judging him before you know him, labelling him before a fair judgment."

"Me? Prejudiced? What are you talking about? I never said anything about his race."

"Prejudiced means to prejudge. You're prejudging these kids because they're wealthy."

"Well, they prejudge us."

"Oh right," Eric said slowly. "I forgot. Two wrongs make a right."

Katie groaned under her breath. "Fine, but there's just so much doubt between us."

"Personally, I think it's just you Katie. The way he's acting, he seems to really like you." His eyes sparkled mischievously.

She smiled weakly. "Perhaps he does."

"See," he reassured her, "so go have a good time. Stop thinking so much. Learn to let go."

After a moment of consideration she frowned, reached into her pocket, and pulled out her mobile.

"You're actually going to cancel with him?" Eric sounded surprised.

"No," Katie corrected him. "I'm calling my friend Summer. I want to be sure she remembers to bring a hair tie, too."

**-------&&-------**

Summer arrived at the store panting and holding a carrier back filled with clothes. "Hello," she announced as thrust the bag at Katie.

"I thought you weren't coming," Katie said, hugging her tightly.

"I was just a little late," she replied.

"Have you got anything that'll suit me?"

"I think you'll like it. It's got plenty of black in it." With a great flourish, she unzipped the bag and whipped out a black lace top.

"Oh," she said. Inside she was bursting with uncharacteristic excitement.

"That's nothing. Check this out." She removed a long black and red floral skirt with black lace trim along the bottom.

"Flowers?" Katie gasped. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

But Summer wasn't upset at her reaction. "What did you expect? A leather skirt with studs?"

"This is just—different," Katie stated. "I just don't really like flowers, that's all."

"Well tonight, Katherine, you will do flowers," Summer said, using Katie's full name to provide her with even more sophistication. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a black pair of heels.

"No way," Katie replied looking at them disgustedly. "Not in a million years."

Summer's eyes glittered.

**-------&&-------**

Katie walked slowly out of the back office, trying hard not to fall in Summer's black heels. She felt strange in the flowing skirt. She hadn't worn anything but jeans since elementary school—when she'd first discovered the Bass Guitar because of her saviour Dewey Finn. She wore jeans or pants under the school assigned skirt. While other girls made theirs shorter, she was the one trying to cover up as much as possible.

"You look great," Eric said as she emerged.

"I look ridiculous."

"No, you feel ridiculous," he corrected her. "You look amazing. And I bet what's-his-name's going to think so, too."

"His name is Fred. Fred Jenkins."

"Fred Jenkins?" Summer repeated. "He's so—weird."

Eric burst out laughing. "I'll have to judge for myself."

Katie scowled at the two of them. "Cut it out."

"Fine," Eric complied as a pair of bright car lights appeared in the parking lot. "By the way, Mr Jenkins's chariot awaits you."

Katie turned around quickly. For the first time, she knew exactly what the expression 'deer caught in headlights' really meant. Suddenly it all seemed so stupid—the floral skirt, her hair tied up in a bun behind her head, and especially the shoes. What was she thinking? This wasn't her world at all.

But it was too late to do anything about it now. He was here. He had saw her. The bells jingling above the doorway made that abundantly clear.

"Wow," Freddy exclaimed, staring at Katie with surprise. "You look…"

"Hideous," she groaned. He smiled and shook his head.

"The opposite in fact."

Summer and Eric stood off to the side, watching as the two teens stared at each other.

"Have fun," Eric said as they left.

* * *

**Review if you want more!**


End file.
